


Lo que no pudo ser

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Durante tanto tiempo se estuvieron preparando para el día de la audición, ensayando, componiendo, buscando la mejor manera de que sus voces armonizaran perfectamente. A pesar de la poca experiencia de Mamoru, creyeron que estaban un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños. Pero no fue así.





	Lo que no pudo ser

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que escribo para el fandom, y lo tengo guardado desde hace meses.  
> Me gustan las cosas tristes, trágicas, cosas por el estilo, pero aún me cuesta plasmar eso al escribir, así que deseo mejorar eso en algún punto de mi vida...espero.

Durante tanto tiempo se estuvieron preparando para el día de la audición, ensayando, componiendo, buscando la mejor manera de que sus voces armonizaran perfectamente. A pesar de la poca experiencia de Mamoru, creyeron que estaban un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños. Pero no fue así. 

En el último momento, cuando quedaban pocos candidatos, cuando estaban tan cerca de su meta, la decisión final fue escoger a SOARA. Se dio a entender que era por la experiencia del compositor. 

Aquella tarde tan accidentada terminó con cada uno yendo a su respectivo hogar. Para Mamoru era obvio que debía seguir a Koki, pero ambos mantuvieron su distancia, sin conectar miradas ni palabras. 

Volvieron al departamento y pese a ser la hora de la cena, Koki no tenía ganas de cocinar. No tenía ganas de nada. Se fue a su habitación.

Mamoru miró en silencio aquella escena: jamás pudo soportar las situaciones de gran tensión, ni ahora ni nunca, pero en esta ocasión le fue imposible hacer algún comentario para aliviar la penumbra que rodeaba a todos, incluso la de él. No podía evitar pensar que todo aquello había sido su culpa, ¿qué más podría ser? Ken, Ryo y Koki ya tenían experiencia en ese campo, él era el único que sobraba, incluso sus canciones no fueron lo suficientemente buenas para ganarse un lugar ahí, con ellos, con Koki. 

De pronto todo parecía tan ajeno a él, como si tan sólo fuera un espectador mirando un drama juvenil. Pero para su desgracia eso no era así, él era parte de esa desgracia y, por si fuera poco, él era artífice de eso. 

Que dijeran que su falta de experiencia como compositor fue la mayor traba lo hizo derrumbarse, por su culpa sus compañeros habían perdido la que, probablemente, fuera su última oportunidad para debutar: por su incompetencia, inutilidad, su propia incapacidad hizo que hundiera a las personas que le habían dado un lugar, que le habían dado una esperanza, una razón para seguir caminando, que habían creído en él. Se detuvo, ese tipo de pensamientos jamás lo llevaron a nada bueno. 

Se dirigió a la habitación que Koki le había dado. Sólo estaba la cama, la mesa con su teclado y un armario con cuatro cambios de ropa. No llevaba tanto tiempo con Koki, pero lo poco que había llegado a conocerlo, fue suficiente para hacerlo querer permanecer a su lado para siempre. Ese pensamiento jamás lo externo, no lo haría nunca. 

Sin decir nada, y sumido en sus pensamientos, tomó la pequeña bolsa con la que había llegado, y echó sus pocas pertenencias, dejando aquellas que Koki y los demás le habían dado, no porque no quisiera llevarlas, sino porque sería más doloroso para él mirarlas y recordar lo que no fue. Miró el teclado en la mesa, dudó por un momento, pero decidió dejarlo ahí: sabía que no podría volver a tocarlo, se había convertido en el símbolo de la última oportunidad que había dejado ir. 

Salió de la habitación, y miró al fondo del pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Koki. Tuvo el impulso de ir a hablar con él, pero sabía que eso les complicaría las cosas a ambos.  
Mamoru sólo podía ofrecerle su música a Koki, la audición, para ambos, marcaría el inicio de su vínculo, habría una justificación para permanecer juntos, pero si la audición fallaba, no había una razón para continuar ahí, Mamoru era consciente de esa realidad: su presencia en ese lugar ya no tenía un por qué. Caminó directo a la salida, sin mirar atrás. Incluso si fue por un corto tiempo, pudo experimentar la felicidad de pertenecer a un lugar cálido, pero ya no podía aprovecharse de eso. Sin despedirse, salió del departamento.

 

Koki se levantó en la madrugada. No era del tipo de persona que huyera de sus problemas, pero en aquella ocasión, sintió que lo mejor era evadirse por un momento, y luego volver al asunto, además, y aunque se sintiera deprimido, aún debía preparar la cena, era tarde, pero seguramente Mamoru tendría hambre. 

Se propuso hacer algún bocadillo, pero quiso hablar primero con Mamoru. En la tarde las cosas se habían puesto muy sombrías, y sabía que probablemente Mamoru fuera el más afectado, aquella razón que les dieron era prácticamente contra él. Pensó en qué palabras decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se detuvo frente a la habitación; incluso si habían fallado en esta ocasión, lo intentarían de nuevo en otro lugar, su meta ya no era sólo convertirse en un ídolo, ahora realmente quería, con todo su corazón, que la música de Mamoru fuera escuchada, y que la felicidad que experimentaba él al oírla, fuera algo que los demás pudieran disfrutar. El resto ya no importaba, ya encontrarían la oportunidad, y si no era así, entonces ellos mismos la fabricarían, estaba seguro, sólo debían intentarlo un poco más. Con esa determinación, Koki abrió la puerta. 

Mamoru no estaba.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento; revisó el armario y todos sus miedos se dispararon. No había nada ahí.

Salió de la habitación y buscó por el departamento: Mamoru se había ido, pero los rastros de que alguna vez estuvo ahí, permanecían: su plato, sus palillos, su teclado… Su teclado. Ver el instrumento sólo lo hizo sentirse más desesperado. No podía irse, no debía rendirse, menos cuando él había decidido que su móvil sería Mamoru mismo.  
Aferrado a la idea de encontrarlo salió corriendo del departamento y buscó por las calles cercanas, llamo a Ken y Ryo que no tardaron en llegar. Los tres buscaron hasta el amanecer, sin embargo, no encontraron rastro de Mamoru. Se había esfumado. 

Los tres volvieron al departamento de Koki, preocupados, con sus últimas esperanzas agonizando. Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Mamoru sería su centro, todos menos él. Ahora ¿qué se supone que debían hacer?

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta este punto debo agradecerles mucho. Bien, eso es todo. Hasta aquí mi reporte.


End file.
